


Online Love (Shizaya)

by LizzyMidford



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Online Relationship, Other, Shizaya - Freeform, based off a doujinshi, psyche/tsugaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMidford/pseuds/LizzyMidford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a way to get new information, Izaya would go on an MMORPG game to 'stalk' his classmates occasionally, never thinking twice about the site. It didn't mean anything significant. <br/>Until he met him.<br/>All he knows it the character, blond hair, blue kimono, pipe, and the name, Tsugaru.<br/>Now Izaya's peeking at his phone under his desk, hiding smiles as he texts his newly boyfriend, trying his best to keep his identity secret, he doesn't want Tsu-chan to hate him, after all.<br/>All of this is distracting him so much, he doesn't notice what's happening a few seats away.<br/>Shizuo, staring at his phone under his desk, trying to hide a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome, humans! Shizaya is my OTP, and man, I knew it was a matter of time until I wrote a Shizaya on this account! My second story is a bit early, but hey, SHIZAYA!!   
> I hope you like it!

**~Izaya's POV~**

I smiled down at my phone screen, waiting desperately for a reply. It was so simple a question, but I'd be lying if I said my fingers didn't shake as I typed it, or that my heart didn't stop as I realized I pressed 'SEND'.

_Do you want to meet up tomorrow?_

My heart seemed to stop as I zoned out my math teacher waiting for the reply. I almost jumped when the small vibration in my hand alerted me that what I'd been waiting for had finally arrived.

And my heart beat went from 0-100 in two seconds.

_Yeah, of course! When and where!?_

I was about to type the address of a convenience store not far from the school, as we learned we live in the same area, when the teacher slammed a book on my desk.

"ORIHARA!"

"Yes, Sensei?"

"I've been asking you for five minutes! Please answer question 3 and pay attention!" 

"4,583." I replied, knowing I was correct, I glanced down back at my phone.

We talked for I don't know how long before the bell rang. 

Excited to get to the roof and just continue the conversation, I sprinted towards the door, but it seemed I wasn't the only one excited for our lunch break, as I was flung back by something I hit.

"Watch where you're going, Flea!" I heard the familiar voice and rolled my eyes.

"I'm in a hurry, Shizu-chan, some of us actually have lives, thank you very much." I smirked. 

"I doubt it, Flea," he glared, leaving the room and walking out the door.

Growling, I stood up, dusted myself off, and hurried to the roof, excited to continue speaking to my dear Tsu-chan.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some lunch talk, random stuff I literally wrote at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey! So I literally wrote this in science, so it's probably not that good, I'll try to do better next chapter, hope you enjoy!!

**Izaya’s POV**

I sighed, brushing off the rough encounter and disappearing to the roof with nothing but a quick moment’s delay to tell Shinra I wouldn’t be at lunch with him. I didn’t really mind spending time alone on the roof, at least there, Shinra wouldn’t try to force me to eat anything. Just because he’s a doctor’s son doesn’t mean he can try to change my lifestyle, I know it’s unhealthy, I just happen to not care.

It took me almost no time to get to the roof and send a quick ‘back!’ to Tsugaru, turning on music to distract me from the irritating silence. It was almost five minutes before I got a reply.

_Hey! Sorry, I was in the lunch line, do you bring your lunch? You always start talking pretty quickly._

I smiled slightly down at my screen, humming along to the sound of ‘Bad Apple’ faintly coming out of my phone.

_Nah, I don’t usually get lunch, not hungry._

I rolled my jacket up and used it to support my head as I laid back on the wall that I guess was made to keep students somewhat safe.

_That’s unhealthy, you know._

I sighed, is he gonna pester me too?

_I know, don’t you lecture me too. *whines*_

I tapped my fingers on the roof as I lay back.

_Well, whoever else ‘lectures’ you is right, you know, Psyche. And they care about you too._

I smiled slightly at that last word. ‘Too’. Implying that he cares about me. It’s been months since we started dating, and yet I still can’t believe that he cares.

**Shizuo’s POV**

I sigh at my phone, frowning at my boyfriend’s poor life choices.

“What’s wrong, Shizuo?” The brunette next to me asked, trying to peer at my phone.

I hid it and replied, “Nothing, just Psyche…” I reply, keeping it brief, as they just started believing that he even existed.

“What about him?” Kadota suddenly decided to jump into our conversation.

“He’s just not eating..”

“Ah, I get you, Izaya has the same problem,” Shinra sighed, making me roll my eyes.

“I don’t care about the Louse, why do I even need to hear his name, I thought I got a break from him not being here,” I growl.

“Actually, where is Izaya? He was in class today,” Kadota seemed a little concerned.

“Oh, don’t worry, he’s just on the roof, probably calling his new boss,” Shinra reassured, his voice cheery.

“New boss?”

“Yeah, he’s beginning to start a career as an informant soon! Once he graduates in a couple months, he’s gonna get his first actual job for them,” the brunette replied matter-of-factly.

“Isn’t that job a bit dangerous?” My other friend asked, a surprising amount of concern in his voice.

“Ah, I’m sure he’ll be okay, he’s strong, and I’m here, with that boy, I’ve practically seen it all already!” I was confused by the words of my bespectacled companion, but I didn’t ask, though to tell the truth, I’m feeling that I’d be a bit scared to know anyway. Who knows what that idiot gets himself into.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation on my phone with Psyche, my concern growing every message he sent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry it's short and pretty bad, hopefully, I'll get to type the next chapter at home, where I have time. *sigh* Hope you at least kinda liked it! Review and stuff, you know the drill, lol. See ya next chapter (hopefully)


	3. Izaya's Birthday Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little Birthday chapter (Plus, how dense can Shizuo be? )

**Shizuo's POV**

_Me: Happy birthday, Psyche!_

I sent that the second I woke up this morning. And setting my alarm to an hour too early for my liking so that he could get it early for him too was worth it when I read his reply.

_Psyche: I can't believe you remembered! :oD_

_Me: Why wouldn't I remember your birthday, Hun? It's your special day!_

_Psyche: Yeah, but nobody really remembers it._

_Me: I could never forget._

_Psyche: You're so sweet, Tsu-chan! Now, I've gotta get ready for school, so Happy Star Wars Day!_

_Me: Happy BirthdayI_

Nobody remembering his birthday? I couldn't imagine that. He's so sweet, I can't imagine people letting him be alone!

Sighing, I got up and woke Kasuka before getting ready for school.

**Izaya's POV**

The smile just couldn't leave my face today. Tsugaru remembered my birthday! And he was up at 5 in the morning to tell me!

I skipped my little sisters to school before catching Shinra on his own way. 

"Hey, Shinra~" I grinned, skipping to his side.

"Hi, Izaya, what's got you in such a chipper mood this morning?" He raised an eyebrow, I just shrugged, continuing to smile. 

"Nothing, just had a nice way to wake up this morning~!" 

"And what the Hell is that?" I couldn't find it in myself to be annoyed, even when Shizu-chan groggily walked up next to me.

"It's a secret~!" I held my finger to my lips. 

Shizuo groaned and I chuckled, skipping ahead.

**Shizuo's POV**

The Flea seems to be especially annoying today. More chipper and enthusiastic for no reason. This continued to be a mystery as I headed to lunch, texting Psyche.

_Psyche: As expected, nobody remembered but you._

_Me: I can't believe it, that's horrible! You deserve to have people recognize that it's you day!_

_Psyche: Eh, it's no big deal, it's no surprise by now anyway._

_Me: It should surprise you. Anyway, gonna go get my lunch, be right back._

_Psyche: Okay!_

I got my lunch and sat down next to Shinra and the Flea. Kadota sat down with us soon after.

"May the Fourth be with you!" He chuckled. Shinra paled.

"That's what I forgot! Why didn't you remind me?! Happy birthday, Izaya!" Shinra said all in one breath. "I feel like a terrible friend!" 

"It's no problem, you forget every year, you know!" Izaya replied, sighing.

"It's your birthday, Izaya?" I asked, he nodded, sighing.

_Hmmm, what a strange coincidence...._


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting! Sorta...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got a bit of inspiration back from that filler chapter, and so I wrote this, an actual continuation of plot! Wow!

**Izaya’s POV**

The rest of the day went by in a blur, I was so excited for the weekend, when I’d finally meet Tsugaru! I don’t even recall half of the classes after lunch. Hell, I barely remember lunch. I walk home with Shinra, Dotachin, and Shizu-chan in an unusually chipper mood, skipping ahead of them and humming lightly. “What’s got you in a good mood?” Dotachin asked curiously.

“Nothing much, just excited for the weekend,” I replied, as I hadn’t told them about Tsu-chan, mostly because of the way I occasionally talk to him, they’d think I was an alien had they read some of the cutesy messages.

“Why the Hell would you be excited? It’s not like you have anyone to have plans with,” Shizuo growled, sounding lightly annoyed.

“That’s mean, Shizu-chan, I have some friends, you know!” I feigned a hurt expression, turning to face the other three, keeping up my pace.

“Izaya! You’re gonna hurt yourself!” Shinra scolded.

“Don’t be so serious, Shinra!” I sighed, still skipping backwards. “You’re just like Ts-”

_Shit!_

“Um, like who?” Dotachin asks, seemingly a bit concerned. “Oh, nobody, just a friend!~” I sang, covering myself relatively smoothly. Shinra shot me a knowing look that made me kinda nervous. But it’s not like he knew anything…

**Shizuo’s POV**

Today was the day. I hardly slept last night and I’ve texted Psyche a thousand times confirming it. We were going to meet today and I could barely calm down!

It was agonizing to try to wait. Impatient, I decided I’d wait at the convenience store a bit early for him.

**Izaya’s POV**

Today is the day! I barely slept and simply dropped the girls off with some friends, cause I didn’t want them home alone, but I was definitely not taking those little troublemakers!

I couldn’t wait, really. So I ended up stalking the store almost an hour before we were supposed to meet. And curiously, I found Shizu-chan there. He was waiting at table, staring warily at the empty chair across from him, and occasionally checking his watch. I myself looked at my phone, curious, when I suddenly remembered that I was five minutes late.

I looked around, my eyes wide. ‘Where’s Tsu-chan?’ Deciding to kill some time before my beloved gets here, I jumped down. I mean, I need Shizu-chan away from the store anyways…

“Hey, Shizu-chan~~”

**Shizuo’s POV**

I growled at the voice. Seriously? I’m about to meet someone who I care about with all of my being and the Flea has to be here to ruin it.

“Go away, Louse. I’m waiting for someone.”

“Oh, so the monster has friends? Well, hate to tell ya, but I happen to be waiting for somebody here as well, so until he shows up, you’re stuck with me!~”

His teasing voice pissed me off to no end.

“Wait somewhere else!” I growled, trying not to lash out, in case Psyche was near.

“I can’t, Shizu-chan, your protozoan brain may not realize this, but again, I’m scheduled to meet someone here! Why don’t you move elsewhere?”

“Because, Louse,” _I don’t want to risk not seeing him_ , “I was here first, I have someone to meet, and I’m gonna wait here until they show up!”

“Well, I don’t know who wants to meet you, so I suppose they simply don’t have enough brain cells to know a different locati-” Izaya was cut off by a chair flying at him.

“Don’t talk about him like that, Flea.” I growled, uprooting a STOP sign.

“Oh, so the monster’s go a soft spot for this character… how strange!” Izaya smirked, making my temper flare, I threw the sign, which he elegantly dodged, and reached for another. As I did that he smirked and swiftly ran away.

“IZAAAYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

**Izaaaayyyaaa’s POV**

_Sorry, Tsu-chan, I couldn’t make it today, got held up._

 I sighed. Damn that monster for making me miss our meeting!

_No problem, Psyche, I had to miss too._

I smiled a bit, laying down and connecting my phone to its charger. At least he didn’t stay there and wait for me.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Please review and tell me if you like it or what I should change! Don't be shy! Hope to see yall next chapter, if you want one.


End file.
